


possibly protean

by leekuanlin



Series: bonds of blood [4]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leekuanlin/pseuds/leekuanlin
Summary: the protean charm is a charm that links several objects together through a common purposeIn a school full of aspiring wizards, schoolwork and socializing can get more than a bit stressful. Good thing they've got wi-fi and plenty of groupchats to help. Or at least some of them do.(aka the hp pd101 chatfic where the kids get wildt)





	possibly protean

**Author's Note:**

> adgsfjhbkf here it is,,,,,, the long awaited texting fic,,,,,,,,,,,,  
> just a heads up it starts off as like. only nu'est members but eventually more and more ppl will be brought into it !!  
> used the protean charm a bit liberally - rather than uniting objects, i used it more like,, uniting people ? but yea

_aaron hate squad_

_{ better than u, emperor hwang, mom, Baekho }_

 

**better than u**

[ alright losers time to plan ] 8:04 PM

 

**better than u**

[ what exactly are we doing for aaron's graduation ] 8:04 PM

 

**mom**

[ i thought we already talked about this. ] 8:05 PM

 

**better than u**

[ i wasnt paying attention lol ] 8:05 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ minki was too busy checking jr out to listen ] 8:05 PM

 

**better than u**

[ hEY U KNOW WHAT ] 8:06 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ what ] 8:06 PM

 

**better than u**

[ suck my dick minhyun ] 8:06 PM

 

**mom**

[ minki! ] 8:07 PM

 

**Baekho**

[ LOL ] 8:07 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ sucks to be u minki ] 8:07 PM

 

**better than u**

[ next time imma tell that food kid u hate them ] 8:08 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ bitch i would end you ] 8:08 PM

 

**mom**

[ "food kid"? ] 8:08 PM

 

**Baekho**

[ Guanlin's friend ] 8:08 PM

 

**mom**

[ ah, seonho? ] 8:09 PM

 

**better than u**

[ yea ] 8:09 PM

 

**better than u**

[ aka the kid that sticks to minhyun like a leech nd thrives off of affection ] 8:09 PM

 

**Baekho**

[ LOL ] 8:09 PM

 

**Baekho**

[ Theyre a good kid though ] 8:09 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ ... ] 8:09 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ anyways ] 8:09 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ back to talking about aaron's graduation? ] 8:10 PM

 

**better than u**

[ ill let u go this once bc i actually need to know this ] 8:10 PM

 

**mom**

[ basically we're going to give him his presents at the mini celebration we're going to have with him before he goes home. ] 8:10 PM

 

**mom**

[ and since he's going home the friday after graduation, we were planning to celebrate tuesday or wednesday afternoon. ] 8:11 PM

 

**better than u**

[ ahhh okay ] 8:11 PM

 

**better than u**

[ thanks jonghyunnie ] 8:11 PM

 

**better than u**

[ <3333 ] 8:12 PM

 

**mom**

[ ah ] 8:12 PM

 

**mom**

[ you're ] 8:12 PM

 

**mom**

[ welcome ] 8:12 PM

 

**better than u**

[ ?? ] 8:12 PM

 

**Baekho**

[ lol ] 8:12 PM

 

**mom**

[ i'm. ] 8:13 PM

 

**mom**

[ going to study. ] 8:13 PM

 

**mom**

[ see you guys tomorrow though. ] 8:13 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ well that was a lot of unnecessary periods ] 8:14 PM

 

**Baekho**

[ LOL ] 8:14 PM

 

**Baekho**

[ Minki Im pretty sure you broke him ] 8:14 PM

 

**better than u**

[ gah ] 8:14 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ dont have an emotional breakdown in this chat ] 8:15 PM

 

\--------

 

_eMoTioNAl bReaKDoWn TiME_

_{ emperor hwang, better than u, Baekho }_

 

**emperor hwang**

[ do it here lol ] 8:16 PM

 

**better than u**

[ did u really just ] 8:17 PM

 

**better than u**

[ make a separate gc for me to talk abt my emotions ] 8:17 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ yes ] 8:17 PM

 

**Baekho**

[ Dedication ] 8:18 PM

 

**Baekho**

[ Ha ] 8:18 PM

 

**better than u**

[ ... ] 8:18 PM

 

**better than u**

[ moving on ] 8:18 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ yes back to your breakdown ] 8:18 PM

 

**better than u**

[ um i just ] 8:19 PM

 

**better than u**

[ rlly like jonghyun ] 8:19 PM

 

**better than u**

[ nd like. idk wtd ] 8:19 PM

 

**Baekho**

[ google wtd ] 8:19 PM

 

**Baekho**

[ wtd ] 8:19 PM

 

**Baekho**

[ google "wtd" ] 8:19 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ ... ] 8:20 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ very admirable, but a complete fail ] 8:20 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ he means "what to do" ] 8:20 PM

 

**better than u**

[ tht was ] 8:21 PM

 

**better than u**

[ fukin hilarious thanks dongho ] 8:21 PM

 

**Baekho**

[ Youre welcome then I guess ] 8:21 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ anyways rip minki ] 8:21 PM

 

**better than u**

[ like ] 8:21 PM

 

**better than u**

[ he keeps doing all these things for me bc "my bdays soon" ] 8:21 PM

 

**better than u**

[ nd im just ] 8:22 PM

 

**better than u**

[ Suffering ] 8:22 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ :/// ] 8:23 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ and you still dont want to tell him how you feel? ] 8:23 PM

 

**better than u**

[ idk anymore ] 8:23 PM

 

**better than u**

[ like i dont want to lose my friendship w him ] 8:23 PM

 

**better than u**

[ but idt i can keep going like this ] 8:23 PM

 

**better than u**

[ nd pretend that im not completely in love with my best friend ] 8:24 PM

 

**better than u**

[ nd have been for a few years ] 8:24 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ damn ] 8:25 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ :(((( ] 8:25 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ honestly i have no idea how youve made it this far ] 8:25 PM

 

**better than u**

[ yeah lol ure struggling w vaguely liking seonho for like. a month ] 8:26 PM

 

**Baekho**

[ And back to the main issue ] 8:26 PM

 

**Baekho**

[ So what do you think you're going to do ] 8:26 PM

 

**better than u**

[ //sigh ] 8:26 PM

 

**better than u**

[ no clue ] 8:26 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ ah ] 8:27 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ brb ] 8:27 PM

 

\--------

 

_Private Chat_

_{ emperor hwang, mom }_

 

**emperor hwang**

[ hey pal ] 8:28 PM

 

**mom**

[ what happened? ] 8:29 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ ? nothing happened ] 8:29 PM

 

**mom**

[ you usually only message me when something happens. ] 8:29 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ really? ] 8:29 PM

 

**mom**

[ scroll up, minhyun. ] 8:30 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ lol ] 8:31 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ but anyways ] 8:31 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ so you and minki ] 8:31 PM

 

**mom**

[ i thought we already talked about this ] 8:31 PM

 

**mom**

[ it wouldn't work out ] 8:32 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ jonghyun... ] 8:32 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ just give it a shot? ] 8:32 PM

 

**mom**

[ minki doesn't even like me like that ] 8:32 PM

 

**mom**

[ and like i've said before, even if he did it wouldn't matter. ] 8:32 PM

 

**mom**

[ his parents would disapprove and he would move on. ] 8:33 PM

 

**mom**

[ and we would lose our friendship in the process. ] 8:33 PM

 

**mom**

[ that's just how these things go. ] 8:33 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ jesus shit could you stop being so pessimistic for five minutes ] 8:34 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ minki likes you, okay? ] 8:34 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ ROMANTICALLY ] 8:34 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ and his parents arent as bad as you think ] 8:34 PM

 

**mom**

[ ... ] 8:35 PM

 

**mom**

[ they literally sent me an owl to make sure i wasn't "making their son too much like a muggle". ] 8:35 PM

 

**mom**

[ and we're only friends right now. ] 8:35 PM

 

**mom**

[ i really doubt they'd support me dating him. ] 8:35 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ ok yeah they do sometimes say bad stuff ] 8:36 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ but they mean well ] 8:36 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ and i promise theyll come around ] 8:36 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ just let yourself have this, jonghyun ] 8:36 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ just this once ] 8:36 PM

 

**mom**

[ ... ] 8:37 PM

 

**mom**

[ i'll think about it. ] 8:37 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ thank you ] 8:38 PM

 

**mom**

[ talk to you later, minhyun. ] 8:38 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ right back at you ] 8:38 PM

 

**mom**

[ should i or should i not ] 3:52 AM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ waht do ufmeab ] 3:55 AM

 

**mom**

[ just pick one ] 3:55 AM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ tes ] 3:55 AM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ * yed ] 3:55 AM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ thisa betet be worth wakign me up so godaamn ear;y ] 3:56 AM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ aggh scrwq tht typi ] 3:56 AM

 

**mom**

[ thank you ] 3:57 AM

 

**mom**

[ you can go back to sleep now, sorry ] 3:57 AM

 

**mom**

[ i'll explain later ] 3:57 AM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ gnight ] 3:57 AM

 

\--------

 

_Private Chat_

_{ mom, better than u }_

 

**mom**

[ hey um. ] 4:02 AM

 

**mom**

[ you're probably asleep but. ] 4:02 AM

 

**mom**

[ could we talk? ] 4:02 AM

 

**mom**

[ anytime is fine for me. ] 4:03 AM

 

**mom**

[ i just. ] 4:03 AM

 

**mom**

[ have some things i need to say to you. ] 4:03 AM

 

**better than u**

[ is everything ok????? ] 4:28 AM

 

**mom**

[ yeah. ] 4:28 AM

 

**better than u**

[ do u wanna meet up after transfigurations? ] 4:29 AM

 

**mom**

[ by the ugly bush? ] 4:29 AM

 

**better than u**

[ yeah sure ] 4:29 AM

 

**mom**

[ okay see you then ] 4:29 AM

 

**mom**

[ good night, minki ] 4:29 AM

 

**better than u**

[ goodnight jonghyun ] 4:30 AM

 

\--------

 

_nu'est boys are in the hOUSE_

_{ better than u, emperor hwang, Baekho, mom, acorn }_

 

**better than u**

[ hello everyone~~~ ] 2:48 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ why tf are you so chipper ] 2:49 PM

 

**better than u**

[ rUDE ] 2:49 PM

 

**acorn**

[ yeah be nice minhyun ] 2:50 PM

 

**acorn**

[ minki whats wrong w u ] 2:50 PM

 

**better than u**

[ :_((((( ] 2:50 PM

 

**mom**

[ everyone, play nice. ] 2:50 PM

 

**better than u**

[ <33333333 ] 2:50 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ wait a second ] 2:51 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ jonghyun, you didnt ] 2:51 PM

 

**mom**

[ ha ] 2:51 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ you didnt right ??????? ] 2:51 PM

 

**mom**

[ ha ] 2:51 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ wOAH ] 2:52 PM

 

**Baekho**

[ Wait what whats going on ] 2:52 PM

 

**acorn**

[ fr what the heck ] 2:52 PM

 

**better than u**

[ jonghyun, do u want to do the honors ? ] 2:52 PM

 

**mom**

[ all yours. ] 2:53 PM

 

**better than u**

[ okay so ] 2:53 PM

 

**better than u**

[ jonghyun nd i ] 2:53 PM

 

**acorn**

[ aw hELL NO ] 2:53 PM

 

**better than u**

[ um?? ] 2:53 PM

 

**acorn**

[ if ure saying what i think u r u better tell us in person u lil shit ] 2:54 PM

 

**Baekho**

[ ?????? ] 2:54 PM

 

**mom**

[ hahaha ] 2:54 PM

 

**better than u**

[ lol okay ] 2:54 PM

 

**better than u**

[ see you all at dinner then ~~ ] 2:54 PM

 

**Baekho**

[ Wait what ] 2:56 PM

 

**Baekho**

[ Im still confused ] 2:56 PM

 

**Baekho**

[ What just happened ] 2:57 PM

 

**emperor hwang**

[ lol ] 2:57 PM

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3333  
> comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions are always super appreciated !!  
> u can always find me on tumblr [@laiguanlin](http://laiguanlin.tumblr.com) or on twitter [@leekuanlin7](http://twitter.com/leekuanlin7)


End file.
